Can't spell Stupid without 'U'
by bhfirewife
Summary: Eren-Whomp. One Shot. Eren gets hurt during training. Just a bit of fun with our favorite characters. I am making NOTHING from this story, just messing around with the characters.


The squad entered the mess hall after training. Armin and Jean supporting a limping Eren between them as they made their way to their usual table. Mikasa led the way for the trio, pulling a chair away from the table so that Eren could sit in it easier. Levi followed the group, cursing their luck, mentally. It for once, wasn't by any fault of anyone here, that Eren had twisted his ankle.

If it had been any other member of his group, Levi would have sent them to the medical wing, but they all knew that because of his titan shifting abilities that he would heal faster than anyone else could. Levi was just glad that Eren had learned to control his transformations enough to not have turned into a titan when he had been injured.

Eren had been traveling well through the forest they were training in, when suddenly, the cable that had be supporting him, snapped. He had had enough forward momentum for him to be able to land on a nearby branch instead of falling all the way to the ground, as his other grappling hook seemed to jam at that moment as well. The only problem with his landing, had been the angle he had been making it from, and the speed he had been traveling at. The first connection his foot made with the tree's branch, caused his foot to twist painfully under him. He was lucky that he had not broken it.

Levi had enough field medical training to be able to tell the difference, so the group were seated around a table in the mess hall, and not a bed in the medical wing.

"Couldn't you have maintained your gear?" Jean asked Eren. "I know that you don't strictly 'need' it to fight, but you are not always in a position when you can turn into a titan."

"I do maintain my gear, Horseface!" Eren replied, growing frustrated, between the pain in his ankle that was slowly going away, and having to listen to Jean going on about how he should have looked after his gear. Jean had asked him about five times in five different ways about why he wasn't looking after his equipment.

"Jean," Armin said, "Eren DOES look after his gear! He and I just cleaned and did the few MINOR repairs that it needed, last night!"

That peaked the Lance Corporal's interest, "Nothing was wrong with the cables and the launchers?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Where do you store your gear, Brat?" Levi asked Eren.

"In my room, at the foot of my bed."

"You heard nothing last night?" Levi asked, not liking where his thoughts had to go.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Eren said. After a moment's thought, "Though I DID have the best sleep I have had in a while."

Mikasa suddenly became very worried for her adopted brother, "What else did you eat or drink after you left the mess hall last night?"

"Just some water."

"Where did you get it from?" Armin asked.

"The picture in my room," Erne said, slightly confused.

"Did you fill the picture yourself?" Mikasa asked.

"Of course."

"When?"

"Yesterday morning."

"And you left it sitting all day, with no one there, and STILL drank it!?" Jean said.

"Of course!" Eren said, "I was taught to NEVER waste things, ESPECIALLY water!"

"Did you have any from it this morning?" Armin asked.

"No, I had finished it off just before bed."

Jean looked at him is disbelieve, as did the others around the table. "You can't spell stupid without 'u', Eren." Feeling the glare that Mikasa threw at him, Jean flinched a bit.

Having caught the insult, Eren replied with, "Yeah, well there's an 'I' in stupid too!" not realizing that he had just unwittingly insulted himself.

Armin could only face palm as Jean broke out laughing.

Levi slapped Eren upside the head, then looked to Armin, "Abert, I want you and Ackerman, to get Hanji, and look through Jager's room. Make sure that everything else is in order."

"Yes sir!" Armin and Mikasa said as they quickly stood and saluted just before the left to do as ordered.


End file.
